El que debe nacer Parte 1 Shakugan no shana
by Mario-san
Summary: EL UNICO TOMOGARA QUE EXISTE EN EL MUNDO HUMANO Y LA FLAME HAZE QUE PUEDE DETERNERLO; LA BATALLA QUE DEFINIRA EL DESTINO DEL MUNDO, ACABA DE EMPEZAR.


OLA TODO MUNDO

ME CANSE DE ESPERAR ASI QUE SUBI LA PRIMERA PARTE DE MI HISTORIA ESPERO QUE ME AYA EXPRESADO BIEN EN LA HISTORIA

AL FIN ACABE CON MI HISTORIA Y AUN ME FALTAN 2 POR TERMINAR TAMBIEN

QUIERO QUE VEAN MI HISTORIA (AUNQUE ESTE UN POQUITO LARGO, PERO LES JURO QUE NO SE VAN A ARREPENTIR)

Y DEJENME TERMINAR LOS OTROS 2 QUE ME FALTAL.

POR FAVOR LEANLO PARA QUE MI TRABAJO VALGA LA PENA JEJEJEJEJE, ME TARDE MAS O MENOS 6 MESES EN PASARLO EN COMPU (Y ESO QUE ME TOMO 5 DIAS EN HACERLO EN MI LIBRETA JEJEJEJE)

ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN

ADIOS.

* * *

_**Prologo**_

Por Mario-san 3-05-09

Como olvidar el día que cambio mi vida, como olvidar el momento en la que descubrí la verdad de mi mundo en la que vivía, como olvidar aquellos monstruos que vi, y la persona que me salvo de ellos, La cazadora de Ojos de fuego y cabello llameante; después de todo eso que me paso no hace mucho y las experiencias que he vivido hasta ahora, me pregunto que sucederá después de esto; ¿que me pasara en mi futuro? Bueno en ese caso dejare que el tiempo y el destino lo decida, aunque específicamente soy yo quien hago mi futuro, pero a veces me e preguntado ¿es posible cambiar mi destino? Bueno como leí un manga hace mucho, antes de conocer a los Flame Haze y todo lo demás; el tiempo puede cambiar por tan solo por una acción, con cualquier decisión que pueda tomar , con cualquier palabra creas un futuro y entre otros futuros alternativos, eso talvez sea posible, pues vivo en un mundo en donde todo puede pasar. Entre varios futuros alternativos solamente existe uno que es la real pero eso varía. "Todos tiene un pasado pero tenemos distintos futuros"

A mi me ocurrio algo en un futuro alternativo una escena que no ocurrió por varias circunstancias, mucha variación en el espacio-tiempo.

Existe personas que cambian tu vida por tu bien y por el bien de tu futuro sin saber por que lo hacen, pero después de todo no ocurren por mera coincidencia.

* * *

Indice

Dudas………………………………………………………………………………….1

CAP 1

**DUDAS**

Se podría decir que en un futuro no mas de 10 años un Tomogara todo poderoso ha dominado y desequilibrado el mundo , la razón por la cual aya conseguido su meta , es que debe poseer una fuente de poder de existencia inagotable.

En la Misaki City, todos los dias el paisaje amanece de color Gris, a la vista no se puede detectar ninguna persona, toda la ciudad esta prácticamente destruida en algún punto de la ciudad, una Batalla entre La Flame Haze Shana y al perecer el "el Único Tomogara" el era el mas fuerte y todas las Flame Haze que lucharon contra el murieron al intertar derrotarlo, y Shana era la única Flame Haze que quedaba en esa ciudad. A lo lejos se podía oír un combate con espadas en toda la ciudad.

Aquel sujeto, que vestía una túnica negra tapándole el rostro, golpea a Shana sin compasión (pues después de todo los Tomogara no sienten mas que odio), en uno de esos golpes hizo que la lanzara a un lugar a la que parecia un casa abandonada, cayéndole los escombros encima; eso la deja muy lastimada e incapaz de moverse.

Después una voz se escucha en algún lugar de Shana.

"¡¡¡Vamos!!! Levántate"

Shana, muy lastimada mira cuando "EL" se le acerca a ella, el cargaba un arma llamada "Blutsauger" y el decidió terminar su trabajo que debía haber terminado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Shana no podía moverse, solamente pensaba…

"Aqui llegue yo…"

Shana, cerró ambos ojos a causa del miedo que le daba, pero en ese entonces escucha un golpe cerca de ella, pero se dio cuenta que ella no recibio el golper, sino el "EL" fue apuñalado con una espada de lo cual hace que expulse poder de existencia y lo debilitara; en ese momento Shana se levanta y trata de buscar a el o ella que realizó el ataque, pero ella se sorprendió, pues no lo podía creer lo que veía.

"Imposible…"

En ese momento la historia cambiaria Drásticamente…

años antes…

En una mañana, para ser mas precisos un lunes, ya habían pasado las fiestas de Navidad y de año nuevo. Las cosas que pasaron esos días se volvieron un recuerdo mas. Yuuji amaneció con muchas energías, dispuesto a sobrevivir el 3er termino de la Preparatoria, ya tenía planeado el día. Hace sus rutina matutinas: arreglase para la escuela, desayunar, y dirigirse a la escuela; el se cambia y baja de su habitación, con una sonrisa bien recibida de su madre Chigusa, ella le dice:

"Buenos días Hijo"

El saluda de forma normal a su mamà.

"Buenos dias Mamá"

Al parecer la madre de Yuuji, noto algo extraño en su hijo y para no meterse en algunos asuntos de su hijo solo de dijo " ¿No va a desayunar?

El con una repuesta disimulada "No ya se me hizo tarde"

"Hasta luego entonces, Yu-chan, portate bien con Shana-chan y le mandas saludos de parte mía." Es mas de lo que pudo hacer ella por su hijo.

"OK"

En ese momento Yuuji miro a su madre y pensando por la nueva vida que viene en camino.

Ya camino a la escuela Yuuji se la pasaba pensando en lo que ocurrio la ultima vez que vio a Shana sobre el momento en la que ella le queria decir algo pero, no podia decircelo antes, pero por pura casualidad se encuentra con Shana, la veía un poco triste, en ese momento empezó a recordar:

(Recuerdo de Yuuji) ^3^

En el momento en el que el toma una decisión muy delicada: "en saber lo que le querían decirle Yoshira y Shana, pero el tenia que ir con una de las dos; pues el toma una decisión y se dirige con Shana. Mientras Yoshira, después de esperar mas de lo que debia a Yuuji, el nunca llego a ella.

Cuando se acerca a ella, ella inmediatamente le dice:

"¡¡Yuuji!!…- no lo penso 2 veces, estaba dispuesta a decírselo- Yo te … (con un poco de vergüenza y la cara sonrojada)"

"Ya lo se…"

El no parecía sorprendido, ya que el sabia lo que Shana le iba a decir…

El se puso muy serio por unos segundos; mientras Shana aun no recibía una respuesta, temiendo lo peor que podría escuchar.

En ese momento Yuuji dice:

Shana, esto va hacer duro para ti, pero quiero que no me vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo.

Shana, no podia asimilar esas palabras, de hecho ella queria oir eso de parte de el.

"Es muy tierno de tu parte pero no puedo creo que aun es demasiado pronto para que llegues a quererme de verdad, aun hay peligro aya afuera…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que "no puedo"? (un poco frustrada)

"Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que sientas algo por mí."

En ese momento el retira del lugar, pensando en las cosas que le habían ocurrido momentos antes, y las reacciones que les causaba a Shana y a Yoshira. Por eso el no correspondió el amor de ninguna de las dos, solo la amistad.

(Fin del Recuerdo)

"Buenos dias Shana…" con una sonrisa

Shana lo mira y le dice:

"Buenas", un poco triste.

Para que Shana no estuviera triste, Yuuji le dice:

Oie mi mamá te manda Saludos, puesto que no has ido a visitarnos en casa desde navidad. (con muy buen humor)

Ella le aparece un sonrisa al oir eso, y luego dice:

"Oh, Gracias, apropósito ¿como sigue Chigusa y el bebe?"

"Ah ellos están en buen estado de salud, gracias por preocuparte."

"De nada" (de pronto vuelve la tristeza y un poco seria)

Yuuji muy preocupado por ella decide preguntarle a Alastor…

"Alastor ¿como estuvieron estos ultimos dias?"

"mmm bueno…"

En ese momento Yuuji miran a lo lejos a Yoshira caminado hacia a la escuela; el le grita:

"Yoshiraaaa-san…"

Yoshira inmediatamente reconoce la voz, pero luego sus ojos de llenan de Lagrimas, y trata de correr pero ya era demasiado tarde, Yuuji ya la había alcanzado.

"Buenos días, Yoshira-san; ummh? Yoshira-san?

Yuuji ve sus ojos de Yoshira llena de lágrimas, Yoshira le gritaba "Sueltame, sueltame" y el trata de controlar la situación, en eso interviene Shana…

Kasumi – Shana le alzo la voz: - No es lo que tu estas pensando –

Yoshira empieza a dudar, pero que tenia que dudar, siendo palabras de Shana deben ser verdaderas. Entonces ella mira los rostros de ambos y no había ninguna conexión, pero a ella le llamo mas la atención la cara de Shana, como que parecía que Shana también quería llorar; Yuuji en forma suave le dijo a Yoshira

Te lo dire a ti como se lo dije a Shana, es demasiado pronto para que algunas de las 2 llege a quererme de verdad, y es que talvez exista peligro y…

"¿Porque Sakai-kun? Porque dices eso, si sabes que nosotras sentimos algo por ti y tu solo dices que no, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... le contesta Yoshira muy molesta llorando.

Yuuji molesto dice:

"Porque si algo llega a pasarme, ustedes serian las mas afectadas y sentiría un poco de culpa por haberles permitido corresponder con alguna de ustedes; lo siento por eso. Por eso olvidare lo me me dijeron antes y ya no quiero seguir discutiendo.

En ese momento Yuuji se adelanta muy molesto pero a la vez un poco triste y pensando en la reacción que tendrían ellas al escuchar eso, el solo seguia pensando "Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, no puedo…" .

Shana y Yoshira, no podían creer esas palabras, estaban confundidas pues parecía que el no era el Sakai de siempre.

Minutos después Sakai llega la escuela en su salon de clases, Ike lo mira y lo saluda:

Buenos dias, Sakai.

El un poco serio le contesta:

Buenos dias –

En ese momento Ike quería preguntarle si estaba bien, pero decide preguntárselo después, por lo menos hasta que se calme un poco. En seguida llegan juntas Shana y Yoshira, pero venían un poco tristes las dos, asi que el corre hacia ellas y las saluda:

Buenos días,

Yoshira se pone un poco seria pues ella recordaba lo que Ike le habia dicho aquel dia de navidad

buenos días – y se va corriendo a su asiento, evitando ver a Sakai.

Umh? - Se preocupa Ike.

¿Qué les paso a Yoshira? Le pregunta Ike a Shana

No es de tu incumbencia… las frias palabras de Shana lo incomodaron, inmediatamente Ike sospecho de algo.

Después llego Sato al salon de clase Hecho polvo, a lo que me refireo es que a pesar de haber regresado de vacaciones el veía con cara de cansancio, y no podian pasar desapercibidos el par de tortolos de la clase: Tanaka y Ogata.

Las clases fueron normales, pero en la hora del almuerso…

Sakai-kun, te he traido este Bento.

Gracias, Yoshira-san – pero shana no se quedo atrás – Yuuji, toma.

Gracias Shana; ambas son buenas amigas.

en ese momento, al escuchar "buenas amigas" fue como un eco en el corazon de ambas, se dieron cuenta que el estaba hablando en serio, que el ya no queria nada con ellas. (se ponen trises)

Ike estaba cercar asi que no pude evitar escuchar eso, le pareció raro oir "Buenas amigas" de parte de el.

Mientras tanto, en Balle Masque El Profesor hacia de nuevo sus experimentos junto a Domino…

¡¡¡Eeeeeexcelenteeeeeeee!!!, Todo listo para probar este prototipo no es asi Dooooominooooooo!!!!

Si profesor.

Dentro de laboratorio se encontraban también Bel Perol "¿Seguro que esto funcionara?"

Segurísimo, ya que el Reiji Maigo se podia sacar del cuerpo del Plateado, haremos que ese chico tenga el Plateado en su cuerpo, asi que las Flame Haze no podrán hacerle nada a el pues le tienen cierto afecto; Gracias a lo que hizo "El Amo del Trono, Hecate", el cuerpo del mistes quedo inestable y eso nos permitiera realizar la transfusión. Solo hay que haya la oportunidad para implantar esta energía que contiene la maldad del plateado para realizar todo.

Y que paso con el cuerpo del Plateado?

Intente restaurar el cuerpo, pero ya era demasiado inestable solamente pude obtener esta sustancia de el y si mis cálculos son correctos, es el mismo Plateado. Pero eso es un teoría puede ser cualquier cosa jejejejeje…..

Espero que resulte no quiero que mi Hecate resulte herida – dice Metamorfosis caminando en los pasillos hacia el laboratorio.

Donde esta Hecate? – pregunta Bel Perol – Esta asolas en su habitación,

Ella siempre tan extraña, bueno solo queda esperar.

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Ya habían acabado las clases, Yuuji estaba a punto de irse con Shana cuando Ike lo llama…

Sakai, tengo que hablar contigo, a solas. – Pone una cara de seriedad, Yuuji lo mira y parece ser importante -

OK, oye shana adelante ve a tu casa, creo que voy a tardar un poco.

OK (con una mirada triste) – en eso se marcha Shana –

Bien, de que quieres hablar Ike?

¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes tres?, ambas las veía un poco desanimadas, ¿acaso les dijistes algo para que se pusieran asi?

Si, pero es demasiado complicado para que tu lo comprendas.

¿a que te refieres con que no lo comprenderé? (Ike molesto) Sakai, soy tu amigo, y creo que me ocultas algo, has estado cambiando desde esta mañana, yo también cambie, por eso le confesé mi amor a Yoshira-san, pero ella se disculpo, ¿sabes por que lo hizo? – le alzo la voz a Yuuji – porque ella penso que tu le corresponderías, pero veo que no te has decido o quieres evitarlas por alguna razon, y veo que ellas dos tienen un poco de esperanza, ahora dime ¿Por qué las tratas asi? Porque Sakai? ¿Porque?...

Cállate Ike – Yuuji le grita enojado y con el puño apretado – Te lo he dicho es complicado; se que somos amigos y que hemos hablado de muchas cosas pero, esto es diferente, Ike ya no te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos, adios. - y se marcha Yuuji muy molesto

FIN CAPITULO 1

proximo cap. EL CHICO EXTRAÑO


End file.
